The Way Life Goes
by crystalangelofbabylon
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha lives a average life as one of the most popluar kid around. Well all that's going to change once he meets Naruto Uzumaki. SasuNaru DarkNaru
1. Naruto

Author's Chapter Notes:

YEAH MY FIRST CHAPTER!!!!!!

Disclaimer- Me no own Naruto well not yet grins evily

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Chapter One  
Meeting Naruto  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke was rudely woken up by a loud knocking on his door.  
"Sasuke if you don't get out of bed right now I'm throwing a bucketful of water at you!" His older brother yelled through the door.  
"I'm up!" Sasuke snarled. Grumbling, Sasuke gathered his things and put it into his bag before going out of his room and into the kitchen.  
"I made pancakes!" Itachi sang as he placed the plate in front of Sasuke. Sasuke rose a eyebrow as Itachi pranced around the kitchen. "You had coffee." Sasuke calmly stated as he began to eat his breakfast.  
"With extra sugar!!! Do you want me to drive you to school?"  
"No no I'll drive myself. Don't really feel like going into a car crash today." Sasuke grabbed the car keys and made his way out of the house.  
"And don't you dare have any more coffee!" Sasuke called over his shoulder as he slipped into his black car. Sasuke carefully drove out of the drive way and began to drive to school. Even though school wasn't far at all Sasuke preferred to drive instead of walking. It wasn't that he was lazy he was just preferred to avoid the fangirls.   
'Stupid bitches. Only liking me for my looks and money.' Sasuke thought as he neared the school.

Konoha High School. The most popular school around, known for all it's gangs and cliques. What Sasuke hated about the school the most was if you didn't act a certain way, look a certain way, know the right people or if you weren't rich enough then you're ignored or treated like your invisible. Sasuke sighed as he parked his car in the schools parking lot and got out. Making sure the car was locked, Sasuke pocketed his keys and walked to his first class.  
"Sasuke-kun!" A shrill voice cried, making Sasuke want to turn around and run. And he almost did if it wasn't for the fact that a certain pink haired girl latched onto his arm.

Sakura Haruno, the one person Sasuke hated the most. She was the president of his fan club and she would never leave him alone. She was one of the most popular students in the school and what she says goes.

Sasuke forced the pink haired girl off his arm and sat down in his seat at the back of the class. No body dared sit next to him since he was also one of the most popular students at school. He nearly sighed in relief when the door opened and everyone went to their desks immediately. Now you might be wondering, "Where's the bell?" Truth be told the bell had long gone off before Sasuke had reached the school. The teacher was always late and never once had gone to class on time. Yep you guessed it. Kakashi-sensei. The silver haired teacher walked into the class and went to his desk quickly.  
"Sorry I'm late guys but a swarm of butterflies attacked me and I barely came out alive!"   
"LIAR!" Kakashi was about to say something when the door opened again and a blonde haired boy walked in. He wore a black tank top that showed off his good build and black baggy pants with chains attached to it. On his arms was white bandage wrappings (Like the ones Lee wears only it's only on his arms and not on his hands.) But what attracted Sasuke the most were his eyes. Blue eyes that could stare into your soul and freeze it. Blue eyes that showed hidden sadness and anger.  
'Like me.' Sasuke thought with wide eyes. Kakashi stared at the blonde with shock.  
"Na-Naruto?" Kakashi gasped. "Why are you here?" The blonde gave him a piece of paper, which Kakashi quickly read before nodding. "Well guys it seems we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself and tell me your likes, dislikes and dreams." The boy gave Kakashi a look that said, 'I'll do it only because I have to but I would rather skin myself alive but I don't have anything sharp.'  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I don't like anything, I dislike everything and I don't have any dreams and don't plan on having any anytime soon." Kakashi sadly stared at Naruto for a long time before clearing his throat.  
"Right. Thanks for sharing. Why don't you sit in the empty desk beside Sasuke?" Naruto nodded and walked past the desks before smoothly sliding into the desk beside Sasuke's. "Okay where were we yesterday? Oh yes we were discussing poetry. Okay so for today I would like you to each write a poem about anything you wish." Everyone groaned as they got out a piece of paper.  
'Great I have to write a poem? What am I going to write about?' Sasuke thought. His eyes drifted over to Naruto who was already writing. He stared for a long time before turning to his own piece of paper and began to write. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Naruto's P.O.V.  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

I didn't want to go to this school. I really didn't. Why would I want to go to a school full of rich snobs who would stare at me or talk behind my back? Even worse was Kakashi was in my school. I didn't mind Kakashi but he was a friend of my parents so whenever I looked at him I'm reminded of them. He obviously remembers me if the look he gave me means anything. Probably shocked on how much I've changed. Damn now he wants me to write a poem and the Uchiha won't stop staring at me! Sasuke Uchiha... If what I've read is true then his parents also died and he lives with his older brother. Yeah that's right I've read about alll the people that I'm going to be stuck with. I am NOT going to a school full of brats without some kind of dirt on each and every one of them. Kyuubi was actually the one who suggested it. Kyuubi is part of my mind that appeared when my parents died. Whenever I got into a panic attack or went into depression he would take over so I don't cause any harm to anyone. I guess that makes me insane doesn't it? Great I'm mentally insane. I wonder what's for dinner... 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Normal P. O.V.  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

"Okay put down your pencils and pens. I want you all to read what you've written so far. Sakura you first." A pink haired girl jumped a little before clearing her throat.

"I want to be with you,  
To marry you,  
For you to love me.  
It's pointless to run,  
For we were meant to be,  
So stop running my love."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. 'I think Haruno just came up with a new type of torture.' Naruto thought as he checked to see if his ears were bleeding.  
"That was...something. Naruto your next." Naruto glared at Kakashi, making sure that the oblivious teacher knew he was pissed off.

"Hiding the pain,  
With a mask.  
Trying to be something,  
When you're really nothing.  
Fighting hard against darkness,  
For the light that doesn't exist.  
Desperate to hold on to the rope,  
Called sanity.  
Inflict pain on yourself,  
Yet still living.  
Not letting anyone know who you are,  
Scared of getting hurt even more.  
Soon becoming a empty shell,  
Slowly withdrawing into yourself,  
Until you are nothing.

Throughout the poem Naruto kept his eyes on Kakashi for only he really understood the poems meaning. When Naruto finally finished Kakashi stared at him long and hard along with most of the class.  
"Naruto see me after class."  
'Great. Peachy. This just going to be so much fun.'  
-What do you expect? He's going to be scared that you'll try to kill yourself again.-  
'He knows I can't kill myself. Anyway when did you wake up, Kyuubi?'  
-Eh around the torture.- Naruto nodded and noticed that Sasuke was staring at him.  
"Can I help you with anything?" Naruto snarled. Sasuke looked surprised before glaring and looking at Kakashi. Naruto rolled his eyes and did he same.

When the bell finally rang, Sasuke quickly left with the rest of the class and was halfway through the hallway when he realized that he had left his bag in the classroom. He quickly turned around and as about to enter the classroom when he heard Kakashi and Naruto talking. Eager to learn about the blonde Sasuke listened.  
"So Naruto it's been a long time. How have you been?"  
"...Living."  
"Ah that's really good. And how's your uncle?"  
"Orochimaru is fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Now what the hell do  
you want?"  
"I haven't seen you since your parents death which is apparent that you haven't gotten over quite yet." Sasuke's eyes widened and he listened even more intently.  
"I'm over it. I was always over the fact that they are dead. Their deaths have actually showed me many things. Now if all we're going to talk about is their deaths then I'm leaving." Sasuke chose that moment to walk in looking completely innocent.  
"Sorry for interrupting but I left my bag here." Naruto inwardly groaned when he saw the evil glint in Kakashi's eye.  
"Ah Sasuke just the person I wanted to see. Why don't you show Naruto around the school at lunch today?"  
'I see what's going on. He wants me to be closer to Sasuke in hopes that I'll make a "friend." Stupid idea.'  
-Well Kakashi wasn't exactly known for his brilliance now was he? There's a very good reason for that.- Sasuke looked at Kakashi suspiciously then at Naruto who looked like he was spacing out.  
"Fine."  
"Good good. Why don't you show him to his next class now?"  
"Fine." Naruto glared at the two of them before walking out of the class with Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto and promised himself that he would find out everything about Naruto.

Chapter End Notes:

Well it's only the first chapter so it will get better and hopefully the chapters will get longer! Anyway review me and tell me how the chapter is!


	2. Annoyance

ｰ焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚 

Chapter 2  
Annoyance ｰ焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚

Naruto felt like banging his head on the desk, HARD. Not only was Sasuke in his next class and wouldn't leave him alone but his cellphone kept going off.  
'Damn bastard.' Naruto thought as he entered the classroom. Not caring where Sasuke sat, Naruto went straight to the back of the room and sat beside the window. He flinched slightly when Sasuke sat beside him.

'You know I heard that he was a bastard ice prince not a clinging bastard.'  
-But it makes him so molestable.-  
'...I am ashamed to say that you're a part of me.' Naruto looked out the window and watched the rainfall. When he said that he didn't like  
anything he had lied. He liked the rain. How it fell from the sky and knew no bounds. The clean smell it bringed, the noise it made when it something, the fresh taste it had, the sight of the rain falling from the gray sky, and especially the feeling of the rain drops touching his skin. "How I wish life was like that." Naruto accidentally whispered out loud.  
"How life was like what?" Sasuke asked and saw Naruto flinch. "Nothing."  
Naruto said. Sasuke didn't have time to say anything because the door suddenly opened and Iruka walked in 'Damnit I can't believe I forgot I had him today.' Iruka waved at him before beginning the lesson.

-How the hell did you forget? You spend the whole week at his house? That's 5 days!!!-  
'Shut up now.' Naruto crossed his arms on the top of the desk and lay his head on them not once looking away from the window. He didn't care about the lesson since he could always just find out what happened later. He always spent the weekdays at Iruka's house since his Uncle's house was to far away from the school.  
'Thank God for that.' Naruto jumped when his cell vibrated yet again making Sasuke look at him. Swearing under his breath, Naruto finally took out his cell and flipped it open. Making sure that Iruka didn't see him, Naruto put the phone to his ear.   
"Look Uncle I'm in fucking class so stop fucking calling. I'll call you  
later." Naruto flipped his cell phone closed before the man could say anything back and pocketed it.  
-He's going to be so mad later.-  
'OMG REALLY!! I'm so scared! Oh wait no...it's just me not caring!'  
Naruto blocked out Kyuubi out of his mind and watched Iruka teach the lesson. 

When the lunch bell rang Naruto raced out of the classroom and into the hallways.  
'Okay I need somewhere quiet. Where would that be?'

-The roof?-  
'OMG Kyuubi I love you!'  
--gasp- but we're one person! Wouldn't that be sort of awkward?- 'And I hate you again.' Naruto went through the crowd and found the door that lead to the roof. Thankfully the roof was empty since it was raining pretty hard now. Naruto walked to the very edge of the building before sitting down and pulling out his cell phone again. He dialed the number he was forced to remember and put it to his ear. It rang for four times before some one picked up.  
"Orochimaru here." Oh how he hated his uncle's voice. It sounded exactly like a killer about to kill his victim.  
"It's me."  
"How dare you, you ungrateful child! I have never met such a rude child in my life! I am ashamed to call you my nephew." "If you're so ashamed of me then kill me."  
"Maybe I should. You don't deserve to live! You're the one who should have died not your parents."   
"SHUT UP!"  
"Oh it seems that I struck a cord. What, feeling guilty? I'll see you on Friday night." There was a click and Naruto closed his phone and put it in his pocket.  
-Kit don't you dare listen to him.-  
'He's right.'  
-No he's not and you know it.- Kyuubi insisted. Naruto looked down from the building to the ground.  
"I wonder what death is like..."  
"Why do you want to know?" Naruto already knew whom's voice that was before he even turned around.  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Well it kind of does if you're planning to do suicide right on the  
school grounds." Sasuke said as he stood behind Naruto. "Come on inside. You'll get sick soon."  
"I don't care."  
- You should do as he said. As much as the rain is beautiful it is also dangerous.-  
'I don't care.'  
- Kit- -  
'Can you take over? I don't think I'm going to last.'

-Anything for you.- Sasuke watched in confusion as Naruto closed his eyes.

"Naruto?"  
The blonde opened his eyes and Sasuke saw that the blue eyes were now tinted red. "How the hell? How are your eyes red?"

"It's non of your business." Naruto said in a deeper voice than normal. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I was told to help you around the school."  
"Well I don't need your fucking help!" Kyuubi snarled.

"What the fuck is your problem?"  
"You! This fucking school and especially the stupid snobs that go here!"  
"We're not all like that."  
"This coming from you? Look I don't need this shit." Kyuubi pushed Sasuke away from him and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed his bandaged wrist. Kyuubi felt a sharp pain and wrenched his wrist from Sasuke's grip and looked at it. Blood was seeping through the white bandages. Blood. Blood. BLOOD!!  
-SHIT!! Kyuubi switch!- Naruto forcefully took over when Kyuubi ignored him and forced the bloodlust monster into a corner of his mind. Naruto flinched when he saw Sasuke looking at his bloodied wrist. "So you cut yourself? Are you one of those people who think their lives are so bad when it really isn't? Tell me what's so bad that you want to die. A simple arguments with your mommy? Or your Uncle?" By now Naruto was trembling with fury. Naruto gave him a glare that was so scary that it sent shivers down Sasuke's back. Naruto slowly walked towards Sasuke with a evil smirk. "My mommy's dead. And I see dead people." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear before walking away. Naruto exited the roof and quickly went to the closest bathroom.  
'Are you calmer now?' Naruto asked Kyuubi as he changed his bandages.  
-Yeah I am now. I'm sorry but you know how blood affects me.- 'Yeah I know.' Naruto threw the bloodied bandages in the garbage and exited the bathroom quickly. For the rest of lunch Naruto wondered through the halls fully aware of the looks he was getting from the girls.

-My my you already have a fanclub forming. I'm impressed.- 'Any other school and I would be a reject. I miss that a lot.' Naruto said just as the bell rang.  
-What class do you have?-  
'Gym...'  
-HAVE FUN! I'm gonna take a nap.-  
'Aren't you helpful.' Naruto thought as he reached the gym. ｰ焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚 

"Hello everybody! We have a new student today! Welcome to Konoha High Naruto Uzumaki!" Now Naruto isn't normally scared by people no matter how scary looking they were but now here he was terrified! Their gym teacher wore bright green spandex! And even had a mini-me! The mini-me pranced, yes pranced, over to him.  
"Welcome Naruto! I am Rock Lee and together we will spread youthfulness to the whole school!" Then the mini-me...I mean Lee HUGGED HIM!!!!

–Kit what's going on? You're about to get a heart attack!-

'Mini-me's gonna kill me!'  
-...- Naruto pulled Lee off of him and slowly walked back. Lee smiled at him before turning his attention to a long haired boy and glomped him.  
'I know 178 people who would kill him. I miss my old school!!!!' –Then you shouldn't have thrown the kid out of the window.-

'Hey I was simply teaching him how to fly.'  
-And conveniently forgot to teach him how to land.-

'Eh honest mistake.'  
"Okay class, today we'll be playing VOLLEYBALL!" Naruto felt like  
cheering. There was nothing more he enjoyed than hitting people in the head with a hard ball.   
-And you wonder why you got kicked out.-

ｰ焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚

By the end of class Naruto was nearly smiling. He had hit 10 people on the head and made 15 enemies.

'Personal record!'  
-Eh you could have done better.- True. Very true. Oh well he had next time. Naruto silently walked back to his next class. 'What the  
hell...how can I have Kakashi again?' -Karma.- '...' Naruto sighed as he entered the classroom and nearly screamed in frustration.  
'How? Whhyyyyyyyy?' Naruto whined as his eyes fell on the Uchiha.  
-HAHAHAHAH.-  
'Maybe if I leave...Nope he saw me.' Naruto slowly walked to the back of the class and sat on the opposite side of the class. The bell rang a  
second later but nobody cared. Kakashi was going to be late anyway so who cares? 'I need music.'  
-No you need a life.-  
'I already got one.'  
-A boring one! You need to get into more fights! You need more action!-  
'You need to chill.' Naruto was mildly surprised when the door opened and Kakashi walked in. 'He's only ten minutes late. He's so up to something.'  
"Whats up guys? I have exciting news! Today for socials we'll be doing a project with a partner!"   
'See he's up to something.'  
-And I can guess who your partner is.-  
'Why? Why is he trying so hard to get me closer to Sasuke? What's so special about him?'  
-Maybe you should try to find out.-  
'Maybe...I guess.'  
"Okay here are your partners. Kiba and Hinata, Lee and Neji, Shino and Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino, Tenten and Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto. I want you and your partner to make a large life-like volcano."

-He's joking. he's got to be joking.-  
'Wow amazing..he's trying really hard.-  
"Not only that but I want a diagram!" Naruto slammed his head on the desk causing everyone to look at him. "I'm glad to see your enthusiasm Naruto! Now get into your partners."  
'Have I ever said I've hated my life?'  
-Yes you've said it exactly 1, 899, 679 times.-

'Ya well..I hate it!!!!' Naruto raised his head when Sasuke sat beside him.  
"Hey I'm...sorry...about earlier." Naruto simply shrugged and nodded. "Did you really mean it when you said that you saw dead people?" "I'm not obliged to answer."   
"Fine." Sasuke said sighing. "Okay, it's obvious that we aren't going to be able to finish the project in class so we'll have to work on it after school."  
"Fine. We'll work on it at my house." Sasuke looked surprised for a few minutes before nodding. Maybe he could use this chance to get closer to Naruto!  
"Where is your house?"  
"You know where Iruka-sensei lives?"  
"...yeah..."  
"That's where I live."  
"You live with a teacher!?"  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
"Er..no?"  
"Good. Then come to my house at 4."  
"Why not just after school?"  
"Because I have other important things to do first!" Naruto snarled  
angrily.  
"Okay fine!" Sasuke said angrily, not used to being treated like he was. The two boys stayed in a awkward silence until the bell finally rang, signaling the end of school. Sasuke noticed with interest that Naruto was also headed to the parking lot. 'I wonder what kind of car he has.'  
Sasuke thought as they neared the parking lot. Naruto pulled out his keys and walked to a motorcycle. 'Of course. He can't own a car like everyone else..Though it does look cool.' Indeed the motorcycle was pure back with ruby red and silver swirls on it. Naruto got on the motorcycle and without even putting on a helmet he drove away. Sasuke frowned as he turned to his car and also drove off. ｰ焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚 

True to his word Naruto did have something important to do. The blonde sighed as he as he parked his motorcycle and got off. He walked to the entrance of the cemetery before stopping. He also wasn't actually telling a lie when he said that he could see dead people. Though he couldn't actually see their bodies he could sense them. He could feel the spirits of those ho couldn't move on, their pain, sadness, confusion and especially their anger. He could only actually see them if they had too much anger or sadness in them. It was much worse at the cemetery but he had to do this. Taking a deep breath Naruto forced his body into the cemetery. He passed tombstone after tombstone, skillfully ignoring everything around him until he reached two tombstones under a sakura tree.  
"Hey mom, hey Dad." Naruto whispered as he laid between the two stones. If he closed his eyes he could feel their presence beside him. It  
saddened him to know that his parents spirits couldn't pass on but he was determined to find a way to set them free. "It was my first day of school today. Kakashi still teaches there and is still as annoying as  
ever. You know, for some reason he keeps trying to get me together with this kid named Sasuke Uchiha. You know his parents died in a car crash? Kinda like me. Except he's freakin clingy!" Naruto sighed and imagined what his Dad would say to him. He would probably say the same thing as Kyuubi. "I guess I should give him a chance. He is the first person to actually want to get to know me." Naruto sighed one last time as he stood up not caring that he was covered in dirt and mud." I have to go. Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Naruto said before he made his way back out of the cemetery.  
-That was short.-  
'Yeah, I'll make it up tomorrow.' Naruto jumped on to his motorcycle and drove off. He didn't care that he was speeding since the police never caught him.  
-...Ummm kit you just passed a red light. Mistake me if I'm wrong but aren't you suppose to stop?-   
'Yeah, so?'  
-...- Naruto smirked as he heard the police behind him and went even faster.  
'Let the fun begin!'  
-Don't run anyone over, Iruka might just explode!- Naruto nodded and weaved past cars not once slowing down. He loved the adrenaline flowing through his body and the prospect that he might get caught. He loved the feeling. Naruto drove into the alleys. He knew this city better than  
anyone else and that was why he was never caught.  
-Yeah one day you will!-  
'And on that day hell is gonna be frozen solid!' Naruto slowly drove through the alleys making sue he lost the police.  
-Uh kit did you forget about something.-  
'No?'  
-I'll give you a hint -Sasuke--  
'Ah shit!!!' 

ｰ焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚焚

Okay second chapter done!!! Yay ME!!! Anyway I hope this chapter wasn't to boring and I know it seems like I'm rushing Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship a bit but I don't really want it to be too long. So review and flame!


	3. Sanity

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
Chapter 3  
Sanity  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

By the time Naruto had finally arrived home Sasuke was already there and was drinking tea with Iruka who was not happy.

"Naruto! You're late. And muddy! Where have you been?" Iruka yelled at Naruto as soon as he stepped into the kitchen.

"I went to visit my parents and nearly got into a car crash." Naruto answered quickly. Anger melted into concern.

"Are you okay? I keep telling you to get a car!"

"I'm okay and I'm not getting rid of it!" Naruto accepted the tea Iruka gave him and drank it quickly, happy for the warmth it gave him.

"Naruto, why don't you go show Sasuke your room and change out of your dirty clothes." Naruto nodded and lead Sasuke up the stairs and down the hallway.  
"This is my room." Naruto said as he opened the door at the end of the hallway.  
'Wow this room is so...normal...' Naruto's room was a light blue color with a bunk bed, a desk, a dresser and a large closet.

"I'm going to change. Don't touch anything." Naruto warned as he got some clean clothes and left the room. Sasuke sighed as he looked at the pictures which were on the dresser and was surprised to see the pictures were of when Naruto was little kid. Only in the pictures, Naruto was wearing bright clothes and had the biggest smile Sasuke had ever seen. Picture after picture showed Naruto with a man that looked exactly like the blonde boy himself and a young woman with blonde hair and kind brown eyes.

'What happened to him? He wasn't born like this so something must have happened.' Sasuke thought as he looked at the last picture that had Naruto, still a little boy, except he wasn't smiling like he was in the other pictures. He was smiling like he was forcing it. Sasuke turned to the desk which had a black notebook and a laptop. Sasuke reached out to the notebook.  
"Don't. Touch. It." Sasuke turned and saw Naruto glaring at him. Sasuke gave him what he looked a innocent look. Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked into the room wearing a black shirt and jumper pants. "Okay, let's get this over with. We need to make a volcano first."  
"So we need chicken wire, and maybe some colored clay." Naruto nodded and went to the closet. After digging around in the closet, he pulled out a large piece of cardboard, a yard of chicken wire, a bucket full of gray and brown clay and what looked like moss.

In the next few hours, Sasuke and Naruto was twisting chicken wire into a triangular shape and stuck clay on it.  
ø›ø› Hey kit I got an idea to get Kakashi back. ø›ø›   
'How?'  
ø›ø› After you finish the volcano let me take over.ø›ø›  
'Fine, but remember no killing...maybe traumatized but no killing.'  
"We still need to make a poster." Sasuke reminded the blonde who smirked.  
"I can do that." Suddenly the laptop let out a high pitched beep and Naruto glanced at it before he ignored it and went back to the volcano.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It took nearly another hour for them to finally finish the volcano and by that time it was dark outside.  
"You boys alright?" Iruka asked poking his head into the room.  
"We're fine Iruka."  
"Well it's dark outside so if you want you can sleep over." Sasuke looked out the window before he looked back.  
"I would appreciate that." Iruka nodded before he turned to the shocked blonde.  
"Dinner will be soon." Iruka said before he left. "Oh and Naruto, your Uncle called but I said you were busy!" Iruka yelled from the hall. Sasuke saw Naruto visibly pale as he pulled out his cell.  
'How the fuck couldn't I feel it vibrate?' Naruto thought as he saw that he had 5 missed calls.  
ø›ø› I don't know but you better call him back. ø›ø› Naruto sighed as he threw the cellphone on the desk.  
'I'll do it later.'  
ø›ø› He'll get mad. ø›ø›  
'Good thing I don't give a damn.' Naruto sighed as he turned to Sasuke.  
"We should do the poster." Sasuke suggested softly.  
"Well I have a painting of one. I guess all I have to do is label it and then we could just hand it in." Sasuke nodded and Naruto gestured for him to follow. Naruto went to the middle of the hallway and grabbed a chain from the ceiling and pulled down some stairs that led to a attic.  
"Come on." Naruto growled as he clambered up the stairs and Sasuke followed slowly. Sasuke jaw dropped as he was greeted by tons of paintings.

Row after row of paintings were standing in front of him, almost like it was a art show. Naruto ignored Sasuke's shock and went to the back of the attic. Sasuke walked closer to the paintings and was surprised at how detailed and and realistic they looked. Naruto was truly a great artist. There was one painting that really captivated Sasuke though. It was a painting of a little boy hiding in the closet looking out through a small hole in the door. The little boy looked so terrified that Sasuke wanted to know what was happening outside of the wooden door.

Sasuke looked at the painting beside it and saw that it was of Naruto in between two large paws of a large fox. The fox had 9 large tails behind him and had red ruby fur with golden eyes. At the bottom in black words it said "Kyuubi no Kitsune." For some reason it sent chills down Sasuke's back.  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Sasuke spun around and saw Naruto looking at him with a blank look.   
"Yes I am. Your a talented artist." Sasuke said.  
"Good to know." Naruto said with a slight smirk. "Where's the volcano painting?" Naruto pointed to the attic stairs and saw a realistic painting of a unknown volcano. It nearly looked like a photograph.  
"Let's get out of here." Naruto said and Sasuke helped him bring the painting down. Naruto pulled back the stairs.  
"Okay so now all we have to do is label it." Naruto said with a yawn.  
"Naruto Sasuke dinner's ready!" Iruka yelled from downstairs.  
ø›ø› Maybe it's blood and limbs! ø›ø›  
'Or spaghetti...'  
ø›ø› With blood for sauce? ø›ø›  
'...Tomato sauce...'  
ø›ø› Close enough. ø›ø›  
'Not really...' Naruto sat down at the table with Sasuke beside him and began to eat. Iruka's cooking may bot be the greatest but it keeps you alive.  
"So how was school?" Iruka asked as if he wasn't one of the teachers.  
"It was okay." Naruto liked to give answers that left no room for comments. It drove Iruka crazy. Iruka frowned and went back to eating his dinner. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was nervous but didn't do anything about it. Everyone ate their dinner quickly and quietly.  
"I'll do the dishes." Iruka said when they finished the meal.  
"You sure?"   
"Yes. Now you boys go upstairs!" Iruka insisted and they complied.  
ø›ø› He's so nervous. ø›ø› Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke twitching.  
'Why?'  
ø›ø› Well it is a bit awkward for him... ø›ø›  
'Too bad for him. So are you going to tell me how you're going to make Kakashi pay?'  
ø›ø› Nope! You'll have to find out on your own. ø›ø›  
'Fine just remember, no killing!'  
ø›ø›Fine but that's so boring! ø›ø› Naruto rolled his eyes as the two boys entered his room. Naruto walked to the closet and pulled out the futon.  
"You will sleep on this. If you have a problem with that then we do have a dog house outside." Naruto said as he laid the futon beside his bed. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto had no problems in glaring back. He was used to getting glares from his uncle. Sasuke grunted and looked away to the laptop which had beeped again. Naruto rolled his eyes as he finally opened it.

Kitsune- What?!!!!!  
White Tiger- Finally:)  
White Tiger- wanted 2 no how skool waz  
Kitsune- groans horible! all snobz and so many rulez  
White Tiger- Awww poor Naru-chan!  
Kitsune- I have 2 T2UL (talk to you later) have a person over and have to do a project with him  
White Tiger- Oooo is he hot?  
Kitsune...goodbye

Kitsune has signed off

"Who was that? Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke looking over his shoulder.  
"Just an old friend." Naruto closed his laptop and turned to the poster that they had brought down.  
'This project is ridiculous.'  
ø›ø› Let me take charge! ø›ø›  
'Not until the Uchiha is asleep.' Naruto groaned when he felt his cellphone go off.  
ø›ø› Answer it. You know you'll regret it tomorrow. ø›ø› Naruto twitched as he slowly brought the phone to his ear.  
"Hello?"   
"You fucking bitch!" Naruto winced as Sasuke turned to stare at him. Damn his Uncle was loud! "You disrespectful piece of garbage." Naruto growled slightly. Sasuke watched as Naruto's expression turned into anger.  
"Why did you call?"  
"I wanted to remind you that you have to come home tomorrow."  
"I will."  
"Good because I think you deserve a punishment for your attitude." The way Orochimaru had said the last part sent shivers down Naruto's back.  
"I'll see you." Naruto said quietly as he closed his phone. He shrugged off Sasuke's questioning look.  
"Okay I have to do some stuff. Do what ever you want. You can go on my laptop if you want or do whatever." Naruto said as he too the black notebook from earlier and left the room.  
ø›ø› Is that a good idea? ø›ø›  
'Meh I locked up most of it and I doubt he knows much about computers.'

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke slowly opened the laptop and sat in the chair. It was time to learn about the blonde haired boy. Sasuke immediately went to Naruto's documents but was blocked by a...chibi fox? A large chibi fox that filled up the whole screen so he couldn't see anything.  
'Huh so he has it protected. Good thing I took those computer lessons.' Sasuke thought as he began to type up codes that easily destroyed the fox. Soon Sasuke was looking at 8 folders in Naruto's documents. They were labelled Home pictures, School, journal, instructions, evil plans, phone numbers, virus's and maps. Sasuke moved the mouse and clicked on the folder labelled school and instantly writing and pictures about every single person that went to Konoha High including the teachers appeared in front of him. Sasuke scrolled down until he stopped when he came to his own picture. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke Uchiha, son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha and brother of Itachi Uchiha. 

Discription- Black hair  
- Black eyes  
- Wears a blue shirt and white shorts every day

Personality - emo maggot  
- ice prince  
- a bastard might want to avoid

Side note - Parents died on Ocober 4 in a car crash

- Is expected to hook up with Sakura Haruno

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'Okay, how did he know all that?' Sasuke thought as he exited the folder and went into the one named instructions. "Oh. My. God." Sasuke said as he stared at the screen which had instructions on how to make mini paint bombs that could cover a whole room in paint, flash bombs that could blind some one for life and exploding bombs strong enough to blow up a whole room. There also instructions on over 500 ways to torture and kill the human body. 'I am never getting him mad at me.' Sasuke thought as he exited that folder with a small shiver and went into the evil plans folder. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

1. Kill Orochimaru  
2. Blow up him up  
3. Blow up his house  
4. Blow up the school  
5. Blow up all the teachers  
6. Take over the world

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"OKay that was just weird.' Sasuke thought as he went into yet another folder. His eyes widened as codes for tons of viruses appeared. There were enough to make every computer in the country to break! Sasuke slammed his head on the table as he quickly exited it, questioning the blondes sanity. Finally Sasuke went into the folder he had been saving for last. The journal folder. Several links showed up and Sasuke clicked on the last one and writing appeared. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Damnit! I'm going to kill someone! I don't give a flying fuck how childish it sounds I do not want to go to that high school! I have enough to deal with but now I have to deal with stuck up snobs who seriously needs those sticks taken out of their ass's. I need to get out of it NOW!! 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"What are you doing?" Sasuke slowly turned around and found Naruto towering over him giving a him a glare cold enough to freeze all seven hells.


	4. Pranks

Author's Chapter Notes:

Thank you for all your reviews!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Pranks  
Chapter 4

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"What are you doing?" Sasuke slowly turned around and saw Naruto giving him a glare that could freeze all seven hells. Sasuke also noticed that Naruto's clothes was also covered in paint.  
"Going on your laptop that you said I could go on." Naruto began to twitch. oh he was not happy. Actually he wanted to kill someone.  
ø›ø I told you it wasn't a good idea. ø›ø  
'Shut up!' Naruto growled as he slammed the laptop close.  
"Well now it's time to get off." Naruto snarled. "You're going to sleep."  
"But it's nine..."  
"You see that's the difference between you and me. You think I care but I really don't. So do whatever fuck you want to do then go to sleep." Naruto went through his closet and pulled out a pillow and a few blankets. He threw them on the futon before he laid down on his own bed. Sasuke awkwardly laid down on the futon and after a few minutes he was so tired. Naruto snickered as he heard Sasuke's breathing even out. He knew it was a good idea to spray the blanket and pillow with the sleeping stuff.  
ø›ø Let me take control! ø›ø Kyuubi demanded excitedly.  
'Fine.' Naruto retreated into a small corner while he felt Kyuubi take control over his body.  
"Let's get started!" Kyuubi said with glee as he walked to the volcano.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke quickly woke up and looked around. 'Where the heck am I? This isn't my room.' It took him several minutes to remember that he was at Naruto's room. Sasuke saw Naruto sleeping at his desk. 'It's seven in the morning. Shouldn't he be up?' Sasuke got up and walked to the sleeping blonde. Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight of the peaceful blonde who seemed so innocent compared to when he was awake. It was too bad that Sasuke had to wake him up.  
"Naruto wake up!" Sasuke said loudly as he roughly shook Naruto.  
"Don't want to. Go fuck some one else." Naruto mumbled as he turned his head. Sasuke hesitated before he took the chair Naruto was sitting in and jerked it away. Naruto yelped when his body hit the floor and glared at Sasuke.  
"Is there a reason you did that?"   
"You wouldn't wake up." Sasuke said with a shrug. Naruto groaned as he stood up and stretched. As he stretched, his shirt lifted and Sasuke saw a large tattoo on his stomach. It was a black swirl with with eight chinese seals around it.  
"Where did you get that tattoo?"  
"My friends brother is a tattoo artist." Naruto said as he went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes. Naruto left the room, leaving Sasuke alone in the room once again. He looked down at the desk and saw a round metal ball that fit perfectly in his hand. Sasuke took a closer look and saw a small button.  
'It's a bomb...' Sasuke thought as he looked around the room. Seeing that Naruto wasn't around, Sasuke poked it lightly and there was a beeping noise. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit!' At this point Inner Sasuke was running in little circles yelling bloody murder. Sasuke quickly backed off and Naruto ran into the room.   
"What the hell?!" Naruto yelped as he picked the ball up and threw it out the window. A few seconds later there was a huge explosion outside. Naruto groaned and Kyuubi was almost in tears.   
ø›ø 4 hours down the drain! 4 hours! Screw it all! Just kill him! No better yet let me kill him! ø›ø   
'Calm yourself. Don't hurt someone just because of their stupidity. Besides he won't come back after this.' Naruto glared as he picked up his backpack and their volcano projects.  
"Okay since you have a car you have to drive the stuff to school." Naruto said calmly with a hint of anger. Sasuke nodded as he grabbed the poster and the two boys walked downstairs. They were completely silent as he exited the house and passed the metal bits on the lawn (the bomb) to their vehicles. Nauto helped Sasuke put the stuff in the back of the car before he went to his motorcycle.  
"Aren't you supposed to wear a helmet?" Naruto gave him a amused look.   
"I'm also supposed to have a license." Naruto smirked as he drove off. Sasuke shook his head as he drove after Naruto.   
'Naruto really is something.' 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto gave Sasuke a amused look. Earlier near the parking lot, Naruto had slowed down because a car was pulling out and Sasuke had almost hit him. The look on his face almost sent Naruto into a fit of laughter.   
"So were you spacing out or do you really want me dead?" Naruto said with a smirk.  
"It's not my fault you don't know how to drive." Naruto snorted as he took out the volcano.  
"Please, I know how to drive."  
"This coming from the person who doesn't have a license?"  
"This coming from the person who nearly hit me?" Naruto said as Sasuke locked up his car up and the two went to class. "Wait where do we put the stuff?"  
"In your locker." Sasuke said since his locker was on the other side of the school.  
"Slight problem. I don't have a locker." Naruto said with a thoughtful look. Maybe he should get a locker it would make storing dangerous stuff easier...  
"Fine. We'll put it in my locker." Sasuke groaned out and Naruto shrugged.

By the time the two finally went to their class Kakashi was already there.  
"You're late." Kakashi said sternly.  
"Don't care." Naruto said in a sing song voice as he and Sasuek went to their desk.  
"Well then you shouldnt care when you come in for detention." Naruto slammed his head on the desk.  
'Ohhh Orochimaru is going to kill me.'  
ø›ø Don't go it's as simple as that. ø›ø Kyuubi said and Naruto sighed.  
'Yeah you're right.' For the rest of the class Naruto ignored Kakashi and stared out the window. Kakashi noticed but wisely stayed away from him.

When the bell rang Naruto quietly packed his things and went straight to his next class with Sasuke. That was something that confused him. H was feeling closer to sasuke and honestly it kinda scared of him. Sasuke was actually making an effort to know him yesterday being the proof. Naruto didn't want anyone getting close to him because experience has taught him that it never turned out well.  
ø›ø But maybe this will be different. ø›ø  
'Kyuubi, you've only known him for two days and you're already rooting for him.'  
ø›ø Naruto he knows some of the pain you do. I think he's someone you can talk to and that's someone you need. You can't keep this all bottled up! ø›ø Naruto let out a growling noise as he entered the classoom and sat at the back. It didn't surprise him when Sasuke sat beside him.  
'Look hell an freeze over before I befriend someone from this school.'  
ø›ø Kit, what your doing isn't healthy. ø›ø Before the Kyuubi could say anything else Naruto blocked her from his mind. He didn't want to listen anymore.

Naruto sighed as the bell rung and Iruka walked in.  
"Good morning everyone." Iruka said and Naruto rolled his eyes. How someone could be so cheerful in the moring was beyond him. For now, Naruto contented himself with staring out the window. It was a sunny day with barely any clouds.  
'What's up with all the cheerfulness?' Naruto asked himself as he laid his head on the desk. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'Lunch time!' Naruto almost felt like skipping. He officially loved lunch. Iruka was a good teaher but he was really boring. Naruto was the first to leave the classroom and he darted to the rooftop. 'Luck is finally on my side!' Naruto thought as he stepped onto the empty rooftop.  
ø›ø Whatever. ø›ø Kyuubi muttered. She was still pouting because Naruto had shut her out of his mind.  
'Come on. Look I'm sorry I shut you up!' Naruto said with a eyeroll.  
ø›ø Shouldn't have done it in the first place but apology accepted. ø›ø  
'Thank you...' Naruto said as he stretched and sat on the edge of the roof. "They really should make a fence. Some one could fall..."   
ø›ø Maybe that's their plan in the first place. You know, get rid of a few students. ø›ø Naruto blinked a few times at the very possible answer. " Dude...that could work...Now wait they could get sued..."  
ø›ø But their rich! For them less students for a low price! ø›ø  
"Point..."  
ø›ø Oh and just letting you know the Uchiha is behind you. ø›ø Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked behind him and saw Sasuke staring at him.  
"Is there something you want Uchiha?"  
"No, just wondering who you were talking to."  
"None of your business." Naruto muttered as he looked away from the Uchiha. Sasuke seemed unaware of the dark aura surrounding Naruto since he sat down beside him.  
'Like I've said before the bastard is clingy.'  
ø›ø I find it pretty funny actually. ø›ø Kyuubi said with a grin. Naruto rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked away. Too his relief, Sasuke didn't follow him so he exited the roof and walked though the crowded hallways. People automatically stared at him especially the girls which actually pissed him off. He didn't like being stared at, especially by people he didn't particularly know.  
ø›ø Of course you know them. You have information on each and everyone of them. ø›ø   
'That's beside the point.' Naruto blinked a few times as he suddenly found himself being pulled into a empty classroom. It took him 2 seconds to realize that Sakura was standing in front of him.   
"Can I help you with something?" Naruto asked as if Sakura wasn't giving him a death glare.  
"Listen you fag I don't appreciate you giving Sasuke a hard time. Even if you are new kid I'm not cutting you any slack. You should know your place or else you'll end up one of the greatest loser in the school. I can make you reasonably popular or a laughingstock of the entire school. Do you understand me you freak?" Sakura said with a sneer.  
"I understand perfectly. I understand that you just challenged me. You see I don't like being challenged so this means war. So bring it bitch." Naruto said with no emotion in his voice.  
ø›ø Looks like this year just got interesting. ø›ø Kyuubi said with a laugh as Naruto left the classrooom and a seeting Sakura.   
'Ah that as fun. And I finally found someone to torment!' Naruto said with a dark smirk that made people back away from him. Suddenly the bell rang and Naruto's smirk diappeared as he jogged to his next class. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Hello my youthful students!" Gai yelled at everyone.  
"Hello Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled back.  
"Today we'll be playing football." Everyone quickly backed away at the evil grin and aura coming from Naruto. Oh how he loved gym.

Naruto's team was winning by a land slide. What scared everyone the most was although they have been playing for a whole hour, Naruto wasn't tired and he was having a blast with tackling people. Also whenever Naruto got the ball he would just pass it to someone else even if he was right at the goal line. At the end of the period everyone had at least one giant bruise except for Naruto who was the one who had given them the wounds.  
'That was such fun!' Naruto pratically shouted in his head. Yes he was sadistic at times.  
ø›ø I think giving the poor kid a nosebleed was going to far...He wasn't even playing... ø›ø  
'Okay that was a accident...Anyway it's his fault for getting in my way! He shouldn't have even been on the field!' Naruto said in his defence. The blonde walked to Sasuke's locker where the said owner already was.  
"Hurry up!" Sasuke said as he threw the volcano at Naruto who just barely caught it. Sasuke took out the volcano diagram before he slammed his locker closed and stormed off to Kakashi's class.  
'Wow Bitchy!' Naruto thought as he followed slowly.  
ø›ø Ask him how he managed to stick that broom up his ass. ø›ø   
'Will do.' Naruto entered the the classroom and blinked when everyone went silent. 'Uhhh..' Naruto's eyes narrowed down on Sakura who had a triumphant look on her face.  
ø›ø This cannot be good. ø›ø Kyuubi muttered. Naruto quietly walked to his desk and rolled his eyes when he saw the chalk board and what was written on it with bold pink chalk.

I, Sakura Haruno, declare that naruto Uzumaki is a freak and whoever speaks to him will also become a freak.

'...That it? Wow in my old school everyone would just laugh and put graphic stuff on the board...'  
ø›ø It's actually kinda funny... ø›ø Naruto nodded as he laid his head down on the desk.  
'Funny or not I'll still have my revenge on her.'  
ø›ø But first my... I mean our revenge! ø›ø Naruto couldn't help but smirk to himself. Although Kyuubi hadn't told him what she had planned he knew it ad to be good. After all fox's were the prankster masters.

Half an hour later

Kakashi walked into the classroom and everyone went to their seats.  
"Hello class. I'm sorry for being late but I had to learn how to do CPR on a dolphin." Naruto snorted as he looked up lazily. "Right. Now to the projects." Kakashi said with a grin. It wasn't surprising when only a couple of people pulled out a model and a diagram of a volcano. "Ah pretty disappointing." Kakashi said with a disappointed look.  
"But Kakashi! It was unfair of you to assign so much in so little time."  
"But you all could have tried." Kakashi said as he spotted what was on the board and quickly erased it. "How mature Sakura. Detention." Kakashi immediatly covered his ears from Sakura's shrieks. Naruto rolled his eyes as he look into the volcano for the first time and smirked when he saw what Kyuubi had planned. ø›ø It will explode 15 seconds after activated. ø›ø 'Perfect!' Naruto gave Kakashi a bored expression when he came to look at the volcano. Kakashi gave him a nod in approval before he walked to Sasuke to see the diagram.

For the rest of the class...well what was left of it... Naruto slept. He was actually pretty tired so he let himself go into a light sleep where a loud noise would wake him up. He only got up when he heard the bell rang. Kakashi looked at him as he left but didn't stop him. Kakashi remembered that he still had detention but obviously he was letting Naruto go.  
'Probably feels sorry for me.'  
ø›ø Still get your revenge. ø›ø  
'How about we do it only on Sakura?'  
ø›ø Fine...ø›ø Naruo smirked as he went over to the volcano to the back and took out a piece of paper. He scribbled a note on it before he reached into the volcano and pressed something. There was a beeping noise as Naruto quickly walked to Kakashi's desk and he gave the note to Kakashi before he walked out of the classroom. Kakashi read the note before he quickly ducked behind the desk. There was a loud bang and gray paint exploded everywhere. Sakura, who was sitting near the end of the classroom screamed as she was covered in paint.

Naruto snickered as he walked away to the parking lot with a astonished Sasuke. The raven couldn't believe that Naruto did that! Nobody has ever done that before!  
'Well it was kind of cool.' Sasuke thought. Suddenly he frowned when he saw Naruto deflate. 'What's wrong with him?' Sasuke wondered as he watched Naruto slowly mount his motorcycle. Naruto looked depressed.

Naruto sighed as he droe out of the parking lot. He was going. Going to the lat place on the planet he ever wanted to go. To his Uncle Orochimaru's house for the weekend.

Chapter End Notes:

Can't stay on long. In trouble with my parents but I have an important message.

I need a beta reader that can meet these expectations since I can't do it for my own work although I can do it for others. 

1) Needs to check spelling mistakes  
2) Must be honest. Needs to be able to say if my work is horrible, boring or whatever. I cant handle people who sugar coats things  
3) Must be able to edit my work in at least 3 or 4 days.

I'm not looking for anyone experienced or anything but I desperately need some one who can do these three things. So please help me!!!


	5. Orochimaru

Sasuke sighed as he parked his car and walked into his house. Itachi was defiantly home if the blasting music was any hint. Just as Sasuke entered the house he was greeted by Itachi in his PJ's, making a peanut butter sandwich. Itachi looked up and saw the look on Sasuke's face, sighed, and began to make hot chocolate.

"What happened? Sleep over not go well?"

"No it was...interesting It's just there's this boy..." Sasuke groaned as he sank into a chair at the table. Itachi put the mug of hot chocolate in front of him before he sat in the opposite seat.

"Name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi froze as he stared at Sasuke.

"Kyuubi?"

"No Naruto. Who's Kyuubi?"

"Kyuubi _is_ Naruto. You see the "group" I'm in has been looking for a kid named Naruto; also known as the Kyuubi. He's in a gang called the Jinchurikans. We've been wanting him to join the Akatsuki." Sasuke's jaw hit the table (literally) and it was his turn to be in shock.

"Is that all you know about him?"

"No there's much more, but you'll have to find out more on your own." Sasuke groaned as he hit his head on the table.

"Peachy." Sasuke muttered as he picked up the mug and poured the boiling hot contents on himself. Itachi smiled sinisterly himself as he got up and left the room. He had been looking for ways to make his little brother insane, even if it was only for a little while. Mwahaha

------------------------------------------------

Bang

Bang

Bang

"Sasuke would you stop that racket?" Itachi yelled from his room.

"Make me!" Sasuke yelled back as he lifted his head from his computer table, a red mark on his forehead. "This is your fault anyways!" When Sasuke didn't hear a response from Itachi he went back to what he was doing on his computer.

'Now how to figure out who he is. How the hell did he block all of his personal info in the school files? I know the school files aren't encrypted this well!' Frustrated, Sasuke put Naruto's name and Googled it, not expecting anything to show up. So when a whole heap of different links practically sprang at the mention of Naruto Uzumaki he nearly fell out of his chair.

'I just wasted an hour when I could have just done this?' Sasuke growled inwardly as he clicked on a link.

Tuesday, October 23, 2001: the Uzumaki family was brutally murdered, leaving only one survivor. A small 9 year old boy was found in a closet in the room of which his parents were killed. The boy was quickly put into the care of his only other relative, name: unknown. Murderer: also unknown.

Sasuke stared in shock at the pictures the site provided. One picture actually showed Naruto's parents dead bodies with knives still embedded into them. Other pictures showed Naruto after he was found. A young boy with blank eyes that didn't seem to care anymore.

'T-this is horrible! This defiantly explains his attitude and personality.' Sasuke thought sadly as he shut the computer off. 'Tomorrow I'll go see him.' He planed the day ahead as he got ready to go to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

Morning had come quickly for Sasuke who was currently driving to Iruka's house. He had woken up early and left a note for Itachi so he wouldn't worry about him. When Sasuke reached Iruka's house, said owner was out in his garden. The teacher looked up in surprise when Sasuke approached him.

"Is Naruto here?"

"No, he stays over at his Uncle's house on the weekends. If you want I can give you the address, but you have to be careful. It isn't exactly one of the nicest places in this city."

"That would be nice." Iruka nodded as he took out a piece of paper and wrote on it, before handing it over to Sasuke.

"Okay tell Naruto I say Hi." Sasuke nodded and thanked him before he went into his car and drove off. He drove until he reached the very edge of Konoha.

'This is the address." Sasuke muttered as he walked to the door of a rundown, evil looking house and knocked. He heard yelling and a noise that sounded like a bottle smashing. A few seconds later, there was a shuffling noise and the door opened, revealing a pale and tired Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw bruises and cuts on Naruto's face and Naruto's eyes also widened when he saw Sasuke.

The blond quickly turned to look into the house before he looked back at Sasuke.

"Why the fuck are you here? No, better yet, how the fuck did you get the address?" Naruto asked in a slightly panicked voice. This wasn't good. Not good at all. If Orochimaru saw Sasuke all chaos would break loose. He had to get Sasuke out of there as quick as possible.

"I got the address from Iruka." Sasuke paused at the look on Naruto's face. He never thought he would live to see the day where there would be panic on Naruto's face.

"Who the fuck is at the door?" Sasuke heard some one yell from deep within the house and Naruto jumped.

"Is that the person who gave you all those wounds?" Sasuke growled.

"No one just some random drunkard!" Naruto yelled... "Look just go away." Naruto said in a soft voice.

"No, if he's abusing you like this..."

"Fuck! Look he's not abusing me! Now go away!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke growled as he turned around, yelling when he saw someone trying to break into his car.

------------------------------------------------

.: The Uchiha is proving to be troublesome.:. Kyuubi commented as Naruto began to clean up the living room.

'I know I know!' Naruto growled. The last thing he had expected to see was the Uchiha at the doorstep to his hell. Luckily Orochimaru had a hang over from last night and didn't answer the door or Sasuke would've been screwed. Naruto sighed as he absentmindedly scratched at one of his cuts.

Yesterday when Naruto had first walked through the door Orochimaru had greeted him with a whip in his hand and a beer bottle in the other. Naruto tried to fight him off but in the end it proved to be a waste of energy that was better used to heal.

'Though I don't ever remember him going that hard on me before.'

.: What do you expect kit? You didn't exactly try to go on his good side this week :. Naruto sighed as he sat down on the couch.

'Yeah good point. Thankfully I heal fast. Anyway all I have to do is endure 4 more years of this and then I can do whatever I want.'

.: Will you survive:. Kyuubi murmured to herself, not letting Naruto hear her.

------------------------------------------------

Monday (Okay there was more to the part above this but I lost a whole page and I didn't have the heart to redo it. Forgive me please.)

------------------------------------------------

'I survived another weekend.' Naruto thought as he climbed onto his motorcycle.

.: Your muscles are sore, you may have a concussion, you nearly died of blood loss and you're covered in bandages, but yeah, you survived :. Naruto shrugged as he drove off.

'I think I might paint my motorcycle a deep red.'

.: I don't know about that but I think you should get red and black streaks in your hair. And maybe another tattoo :.

'I could get my hair dyed today, but I'll have to go to Suna for the tattoo. Do you have any ideas?'

.: Well I was thinking of a phoenix to symbolize your parents since they both had one :.

'Maybe.' Naruto groaned as he heard a police siren behind him. 'Like pesky flies.' Naruto thought as he went faster.

.: Don't push yourself too hard Kit:. Kyuubi warned but Naruto shook it off.

'If I get caught I'll get in trouble for underage driving, no helmet, no license, no license plate and right now, resisting arrest. I have to go over the limit.'

.: You forgot speeding but I guess I see your point :. Naruto smirked as he slowly inched the motorcycle faster and faster and began to weave through the cars on the streets. Naruto looked behind him and saw the police on motorcycles.

'Damn I guess I'll have to alley it.' Naruto thought as he made a sharp turn, wincing when his body sent out a jolt of pain. He drove into a narrow alley and his head began to hurt.

.: Shit I knew this would happen you! You haven't eaten for two days and the last time you slept was somewhere around last week:.

'Well I can't exactly just stop right now. They're still on me!' Naruto saw a house being built and an evil grin grew on his face. Naruto made a sharp turn and drove right through the house. The builders jumped out of the way as Naruto skillfully flew out of the house without damaging anything and immediately disappeared with the cars. 'Okay, I'm pretty sure I lost them.' Naruto thought as he saw his school in the distance.

.: WATCH OUT:. Naruto swerved as a car nearly crashed into him. .: Let me take control! I'll kill the the bastard...bitch:. Kyuubi quickly changed her threat when she saw the owner of the car. Sakura Haruno.

'Revenge is going to be sweet.' Naruto thought as he got off of his motorcycle. Just as he was about to storm to Sakura's pink car (A/N surprise surprise...NOT) Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Naruto! How are you doing? You look paler." Naruto had put on some white powder on his face so no one could see the marks.

"You're only prolonging my revenge." Naruto stated as he as he walked away. It was then Naruto realized just how dizzy he was. Everything was blurry and he felt weak.

.: You're about to pass out :.

'I'll just sleep in class. I doubt Kakashi will care.' Naruto decided as he walked into the classroom, heading towards his desk and lying his head down on his arms.

.: You shouldn't have gone to class :. Naruto was thankful that the class was empty so that there was complete silence. Soon Naruto found himself falling asleep.


	6. Goodbye for now

Hello I've got bad news. I can't write anymore. I'm sorry to those I'm disappointing but I just can't do it anymore. So many things have happened to me I just can't write no matter how hard I try. My life is literally being torn apart and I just can't go on for much longer. Again I'm sorry I really am and maybe in the future I'll be able to start writing again but as of now I just can't. To those who need to contact me go to Gaiaonline and my username is the same as the one this site. I normally go on this site because it's the only way I can contact some of my friends. So goodbye and thank you for those who have supported me and I really do hope to finish my stories someday.

Crystalangelofbabylon


End file.
